A directional microphone utilizes front and rear porting to sense the difference between the instantaneous air pressures which impinge on its two surfaces. If an unwanted sound arrives from front of the user, who is talking directly into front of the microphone, it will pass the rear inlet first and with a distance delay reaches the front inlet (facing the user). An internal delay at the rear inlet to the diaphragm is optimally designed to time to cancel the distance delay, thus allowing the unwanted sound to reach the diaphragm from both inlets simultaneously and therefore being cancelled. It is obvious that both front and rear ports must be operating for the microphone to be functioning properly. In many applications such as communication devices, the front port of the directional microphone is protected and can hardly be obstructed since it is placed in the front of the device for direct exposure to the operator's mouth. However, the rear port of the microphone can be easily obstructed. The most common obstructions are caused by the operator's hand covering the rear port as he is using the microphone. Other causes of obstruction may be water (rain) drops that could completely seal the rear port. Such obstructions result in the defeat of the noise cancelling feature of the directional microphone. It is highly desirable for a directional microphone to retain its directional characteristics particularly in communication devices operating in noisy environments and perform its noise cancelling function regardless of the position of the hand of the operator. It is therefore clear that a need exists for a method of situating a microphone port in an electronic device without sacrificing performance of the microphone or the electronic device.